


I Never Asked for This

by ceria



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/pseuds/ceria
Summary: It's easy to impress soldiers. It's harder to impress politicians who might have a grasp about what the fuck Riddick planned to do.
Relationships: Richard B. Riddick/Vaako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I Never Asked for This

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic! Reposting to AO3 for the fun of it.  
> backdated to post - written for the smallfandomfest on LJ in July 2009  
> (huh. apparently I wrote a 'there's only one bed' story)

Riddick watched them kneel, his face impassive with Kyra sprawled dead at his feet. She'd _died_ , damn her. He'd spent five fucking years entombed in too many layers of dirty clothes in order to misdirect any merc who might have heard rumors that he'd saved a child. All for nothing.

"You keep what you kill." 

_Oh_. He intended to.

Sitting still long enough meant someone else had to move first. Riddick knew it wasn't going to be himself. Minutes passed and they shifted, metallic knees scraping against the deck. Weapons wobbling as he didn't speak or give them permission to rise. It probably didn't cross their minds that he never asked them to kneel.

Riddick waited, expecting someone else to end this farce, for another Necro to launch himself at the so-called breeder who sat on their throne. No one did. 

Off to the side two men mumbled to each other, Commanders both if Riddick guessed correctly. Three men rose, coming to stand before Riddick. 

"Lord Marshal," the middle one said. "We are your Commanders; Toal, Scales and Scalp Taker."

Riddick grinned at them, and motioned them to continue speaking, the blood of their former leader splattered on the ground around him. Mixing with… he wasn't going to think about her any longer.

In groups of two or three behind the Commanders, the soldiers stuttered to their feet, glancing at each other through tin visors, voices murmuring. They weren't sure how to follow this breeder and it was obvious by their lack of precision. Nor did the three Commanders provide any indication for the soldiers. 

Sloppy.

He pushed his goggles onto his forehead, staring at each of them in silence until, one by one, they glanced away. 

"What do you command?" one of them asked, Riddick didn't give a shit which one it was. Instead he tilted his head, shifting enough on the throne to see around Toal. 

Only one man remained on his knees - the first one to have fallen.

"Commander Vaako," Riddick said, smirking as Vaako looked up, meeting his gaze. 

A reward and acknowledgement for remaining penitent. "Dismiss my troops." Riddick pushed the goggles over his eyes again. The other Commanders looked angry; the soldiers glancing between the Commanders and Riddick, as if gauging what they might have done wrong. Their loss; Riddick didn't care.

The First Among Commanders knew enough to kowtow to his fellow leaders. He bowed to each of them, already smoothing their ruffled edges. They in turn dismissed their troops, pausing at the door as if Riddick might call them back. 

He remained silent. His plans were his alone. He pointed at the door and Vaako spun on his heels. "Out," Vaako said. "We'll meet at zero-seven hundred in the galley."

Smart and responsive to wordless commands. Riddick liked that. The doors shut again and silence remained. Mostly silent. 

"The dead are burned in this culture," Aereon said, gliding closer with her transparent body and not so transparent ideas, finally offering her piece. Riddick was surprised she'd remained quiet _that_ long. "Their ashes scatted to space." She looked at Vaako for confirmation but he didn't turn away from Riddick to acknowledge her.

When it became obvious no one would answer, she sighed. 

"We will see them again at the threshold," Vaako whispered. Did he think to comfort Riddick? Because that wasn't the way to do it.

It didn't matter; Riddick already knew what he had to do. "I want her ashes returned to me." A sharp nod from the Commander to imply he understood, then Vaako picked up the body, cradling her against his chest as one might a lover. Or a child. They were gone and he and Aereon were almost alone.

"Come on out," he said without turning his head to look at Vaako's wife.

No movement from the stubborn woman so Riddick snapped his fingers. "I can _smell_ you. Stop wasting my time pretending you can't hear me."

When she stepped around the pole Riddick realized she hadn't been waiting until they were alone. She'd been staring after her husband with the slack-jawed expression of a woman who had just discovered an uncomfortable truth.

She was intelligent enough to realize, as Riddick had, that Vaako had pulled his swing. He'd considered it and decided _not_ to make the killing blow. But, did she realize _why_ he did it?

Death knells were ringing all over the damn ship - even if Riddick was the only one listening.

"I can give you what you want, you know."

As expected, those words snapped her back into herself and she straightened up, a pleasing smile across her face. "What do you know about my desires?"

"Sister, Vaako isn't a leader and he just proved to you that he isn't your puppet either."

Body posture was such an easy thing to read. She considered her choices briefly before checking him over, her brain doing a one-eighty and heading down a whole new road. "What are you offering?"

" _Not_ myself. How about something more suited to your talents?"

Sometimes a woman needed to figure it out for herself so Riddick waited while the possibilities flitted across her expression. He needed someone the Necros would follow to the very end and she needed someone to give her that support. He also needed the opposition corralled--which was her--preferably without bloodshed if he wanted to capture his personal prize… sometimes negotiations required a surgeon and not a butcher. 

~ * ~

Empty corridors in the armada's leading ship surprised him enough to jolt him out of his mood for a moment. No matter that it was the middle of the night and should be secure. Riddick couldn't believe the audacity of any military that didn't keep troops patrolling every minute - especially when they had enough soldiers to do so.

Of course, as their new Lord Marshal, it was well within his right to wander the halls. Vaako, who apparently had inherited some pompous title for 'killing' Riddick, had already escorted him to his suites for the night. 

Riddick hadn't remained there long. The two dead bodies, obviously ritual suicides, meant he refused to stay.

"The only troops we've seen are the men you woke to clean that shit up."

"A skeletal crew runs the Basilica during these hours." 

"So who were they?" He didn't bother to explain, figuring Vaako knew he meant the two women in his new suite.

"Lord Marshal Zhylaw's Consorts. In the past the Lord Marshal's consorts have met messy ends. They must have chosen a quicker death for themselves."

"Is that what your wife will do if you die?"

"It is an honorable option should I lose a challenge."

"You're all sick fucks, do you know that?"

Vaako didn't acknowledge that. Sometimes Riddick had to wonder if the Commander felt at all. Of course, there was an easy solution for that answer…

"Where we going?"

"It's too late to assign you new quarters so I'm taking you someplace safe."

"Safe?"

"It's a… private place I keep for emergencies."

"No common barracks for me?" Five men, that was all he'd seen since they first started walking. 

"Not unless you want some ambitious soldier to kill you in your sleep."

Did Vaako really think it would go down that way? "Spent six years in a slam and no one managed. I think I'd be safe among your troops."

"Maybe I want to get some sleep myself as well."

Riddick stopped with that, a sly grin crossing his features. "Planning on babysitting me all night then?"

Hesitating for a moment with his stride was Vaako's only reaction. Without answering. Riddick walked slower.

"Is there something on your mind, Lord Marshal?"

"You going to sleep in that contraption as well?" He pointed at the armor.

"It's _metal_ , Riddick. I think I'd be uncomfortable."

"So, this emergency room of yours… does it have more than one bed?"

Finally, Vaako stopped walking and turned around, his expression of astonishment entertaining. " _Why_ are we having this conversation?"

"Because you just informed me we're sharing a bed after you get undressed."

"You… you make no sense, Riddick." Hands thrown up in the air as if he was praying for a savior, Vaako turned and started walking again. "I'm keeping my Lord Marshal safe his first night."

"So you'll be my honorable bodyguard, then?"

A left then a sharp right and Vaako stopped walking and turned toward the wall. Once they were still it was easier to see the faint outline of a door carved into the mosaic. Turning his head, acting like he watched the corridor, Riddick watched Vaako pick out the pattern, which had to be a hidden code, to open it. He memorized it and looked for the corresponding marks on the inside before walking through it.

He poked at the left wall as if he didn't already know his escape route was to the right. "What? No speeches or turning down the bed?" It seemed odd that Vaako would have a bed in a hidden room. More likely he needed time away from his wife than a secret hideout for trysts. 

The ping of metal on the floor was his only answer; turning to face him, Riddick set his foot on the small table and leaned over, forearms resting on his knee, to watch Vaako drop the second bracer. 

Though Vaako had given him some well-balanced (but not perfectly) knives that afternoon, Riddick preferred the ones he'd picked out for himself. He took two out of his boot, raising one eyebrow at Vaako, and set them on the table. 

The chest plate buckled beneath Vaako's left arm, he undid the first latch as Riddick tugged on the buckles of his vest. Riddick watched with complete silence, the only noise in the room the metal of the buckles scraping against each other. Another latch, another buckle. Vaako's eyes narrowed and Riddick wondered what he was thinking, but didn't ask. 

He stopped after the vest. He'd given enough.

Vaako bent at the waist and hesitated when Riddick didn't move. A twist of Riddick's wrist to indicate he should continue, but Vaako ignored that. Neither moved in the room and Riddick finally shrugged, pulling a bone-white shiv from the pocket on his left thigh. 

It seemed to release the tension in the room. Vaako stepped out of his boots. The table was covered with knives and loose pieces of Riddick's clothing - all things he could easily replace should he need to leave in a hurry.

Another knife and Vaako straightened, left with only a form-fitting black body suit. The material was much tighter from shoulder to ankle than anything Riddick wore, but he doubted Vaako carried as many knives. 

"The idea of this was to sleep," Vaako said, his words too quiet. Which seemed an odd thing to say since Vaako acted like he expected more than sleeping from Riddick.

"So I'm to remove all my weapons then fall asleep with you in the same room? Not happening."

Vaako glanced at the only bed in the room. "I would think shifts. If you're too afr… uncomfortable sleeping first then I suggest taking watch."

"Not worried I'll kill you in your sleep?"

"We've met three times in battle already, Riddick. I haven't killed you yet. If you choose to do so, well, you _are_ the Lord Marshal." He stepped closer to the bed but didn't turn to face it or break eye contact with Riddick.

One step at a time then? Riddick followed him, parallel steps taken one after the other as they both moved toward the bed, Vaako near the head and Riddick at the end. He knew what was coming and didn't expect it had anything to do with sleep; his wiggled his fingers, relaxing his stance as Vaako tensed. Another step to the side, then Vaako changed directions and jumped forward, slamming into Riddick first, pushing him backwards until they rebounded against the wall with Riddick's back.

He hadn't expected that. No sound except the scuffling of feet and Riddick willingly played along, tilting his head up to nip Vaako's jaw. Who grunted and pulled one arm back to punch Riddick in the gut. Shifting his weight, Riddick wrapped one leg around Vaako and pulled him closer, unbalancing him long enough to spin them around. 

"Fucker," Riddick said, slamming Vaako into the metal, though the heat in his words wasn't anger. No response except for Vaako to lean closer, burying teeth into Riddick's shoulder. Kinky bastard - except it didn't hurt and Riddick shrugged his shoulders, shaking free of the teeth.

Riddick surged up, pushing his hips into Vaako and grabbed both his arms, holding them tight against the wall. 

"I meant for you to sleep here."

"Do you expect me to trust you that much?" Riddick asked. A twist of their legs and Riddick leaned backwards, taking Vaako to the ground with him. He landed on his back, Vaako riding his pelvis.

"My body isn't available, Lord Marshal."

If Vaako thought being on top meant the upper hand… "You're already mine, I'm just waiting' for you to catch up with the facts."

Instead of immediate disagreement, Vaako tilted his head. Maybe he did know his wife well enough to think Riddick might tell the truth. Using the distraction to flip them, he settled his hands on Vaako's shoulders, thighs on Vaako's hips and propped his ankles across Vaako's knees to hold him down. 

"Can't be."

So she didn't tell him about their arrangement then? "I have no reason to lie about it. I'm not Lord Marshal for nothing."

"My…" 

"Don't hope for release," Riddick grinned at the word, "from that quarter, Vaako. Like I said, I traded for you fair and square."

Emotions flitted across Vaako's face and Riddick didn't bother to interpret them. Though he knew the moment Vaako accepted, he stopped trying to escape and relaxed beneath Riddick's grip. "What did you offer her?"

Hell, Vaako would realize soon enough what Riddick meant to do. "To lead the Necros through the threshold in my place."

They stayed that way another moment, Riddick waiting until Vaako's fierce expression melted into something calmer. Rising a little, Riddick pushed off the ground, settling back on his feet between Vaako's knees.

"You sleep first then," Riddick told him.

Nothing else was said as Vaako sat up, pulling his legs close to him and climbed to his feet. Riddick didn't move from his position, his face too close to Vaako's pelvis, and neither did Vaako. He had one eyebrow raised as if to say 'that's all?' 

"No backtalk, Commander. I said sleep."

Except they weren't ready for sleep, were they? Riddick could feel the adrenaline coursing through him, moving faster, and Vaako hadn't obeyed him yet. Neither of them moved for the bed. 

He stood up slowly, pushing his goggles onto his forehead. "Didn't you hear me?" He was willing to wait a day or two to pursue this.

"I don't sleep on command, Lord Marshal."

Vaako's expression was challenging. If Riddick knew his expressions a little better, he'd assume the Commander was smirking at him. Fine then. Riddick had thought to give Vaako time, apparently that wasn't necessary. He grabbed Vaako's arm and twisted, moving them off the floor and up until Vaako's knees bumped the bed. With Vaako's hands caught behind his back, Riddick bit Vaako's shoulder blade and reached around him.

He undid the pants and pushed them down with one hand. "Might as well work this energy off then. Kick 'em aside." Vaako shimmied back and forth to drop them, his ass brushing against Riddick's cock. So Vaako was a tease as well. Fucking great as far as Riddick was concerned.

"Kneel."

Vaako knelt on the edge of the bed and Riddick, twisting his arms higher, forced him to lean over, forehead on the blanket. With one hand, Riddick undid his own pants and spit into his palm. 

"This is going to sting." He said, the only warning he gave before spreading saliva in Vaako's pale ass.

He sucked on two fingers; there was no reason to rip Vaako, if possible, and pushed one inside slowly. 

"Fuck," Vaako said, groaning into the bed.

Riddick jerked his hands, one putting pressure on Vaako's shoulders while the other dug deeper inside. "Shut up."

It had to hurt, but Riddick knew that Vaako's reactions weren't those of pain. Not when he pushed back against fingers, not when he smelled of desire. Another finger and then he could twist his hand enough for Vaako to break the rule. If a groan counted as breaking the silence.

More saliva to coat himself and then he replaced the fingers with cock. Riddick had to remind himself that Necros were partially dead and thought about the one he'd killed on Helion Prime--who'd had a blade permanently stuck in his back. He knew it meant they didn't feel pain the same way, though Vaako obviously felt something. He responded nicely every time Riddick moved, inching further inside slowly while Vaako cursed and told him to hurry. Vaako tilted his hips, finding a better angle and pushed back quicker than Riddick expected. 

"Well fuck me," Riddick mumbled. Look at the impatient Necro. How long had it been since he'd indulged in something for the fun of it? He couldn't remember.

"Stop wiggling," Riddick warned as Vaako yanked on his arms, trying to get free. He didn't listen and Riddick pulled his hips back, slowly inching out. 

Muffled snarls against the bed made Riddick laugh. "I said stop fighting."

No answer and no ceasing of movement, which made Riddick smirk. He hated blind obedience from anyone.

Vaako worked one arm free loose and punched the bed, pressing against the mattress for leverage. He shoved backwards _hard_ without a sound and Riddick laughed.

"Going too slow for you? Then you set the pace." Riddick let go of the other arm and dug both hands into Vaako's hips. 

Set the pace Vaako did, fucking himself harder than Riddick would have attempted the first time 'round. "Gotta try this with some real lube," Riddick mumbled, already deciding there would be another time. He was close, not surprising considering how little he indulged in this shit, and leaned sideways, wrapping one hand around Vaako's cock.

It made Vaako's movements stutter, then completely stop.

"Didn't say quit," Riddick said, fingers fumbling to get a good hold, rubbing right around the base and massaging up. Riddick ignored the sensitive tip as he pushed deep inside, moving slowly until he found the right spot. Vaako's cock jumping and Riddick bent closer, sliding hips back and forth until Vaako made another sound.

"Come on," Riddick demanded. "Finish so I can."

He remained mostly silent, body twitching faster and faster until Riddick slapped his thigh and moved fingers to rim the tip of Vaako's cock, semen spurting across his hand.

"Good," Riddick said, catching what he could and straightened up, pulling most of the way out to dribble come across his still-hard cock.

As soon as some tension bled out, Vaako dropped his head and Riddick shoved back inside, pumping hard and fast. But the silence remained, after the initial surprise and tumbling forward, face first into the mattress, Vaako pushed back with his arms, holding still until Riddick yanked all the way out, twitching cock resting on Vaako's ass as he shot come across the black shirt.

~ * ~

Well, that was an interesting way to get the bodyguard to sleep deep enough to snore. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself off, balling it up and throwing it in the corner before closing his pants. Tucking his own knives back into his boots, the brace on his forearm, and various other places, Riddick rifled through the armor on the floor, testing Vaako's personal blades. The hilt of the dagger was much more comfortable. Riddick switched them, tucking one of his knives into Vaako's empty sheathe.

He wasn't ready for sleep and didn't want to find a place on his own, not when Vaako had provided one already. Deep space offered little peace most of the time because Riddick usually picked small frigates or under-cutters. The last time he'd caught a ride leaving him with nothing to do, he'd been in chains. Not today though. So he stood near the bow of the ship, staring out a clear lens three times as wide as his body. No one approached Riddick even though two soldiers passed by him. He really needed to talk to them about their lack of security. Anyone could sneak through the ship, randomly killing Necros.

An hour passed before he returned to the room. Vaako still slept and Riddick leaned over to remove his boots, hesitated, and opted to only remove the knives. He wandered to the far side of the bed, leaned against the wall, feet hanging off the side and fell asleep sitting up, a knife beneath his palm.

~ * ~

He met her near the edge of the throne room before the artificial light turned on, signifying morning. 

"Dame Vaako, ready to go?" Motioning her forward, Riddick followed, seeing the surprised look on the soldiers who passed them in the corridors. Her shoulders straightened and Riddick hid a smile. She didn't hesitate until they reached the appointed room, but Riddick held the door and let her walk through first.

Four men - did the Necros do everything in groups of four? - waited, three of them sitting at the round table while one leaned, hands splayed across the back of a chair, whispering.

"Gentlemen," she said, stepping aside. "May I present the new Lord Marshal."

Again Riddick waited in silence, gauging their reactions. 

"Why have you not converted?" asked the man standing. Well, at least Riddick didn't need to wonder what he'd been whispering about.

"Are you afraid I'll break your faith?" Riddick countered.

The dark-skinned man sitting to the far left stirred. "You didn't answer his question, Lord Marshal."

"Name's Riddick. Use it."

"Fine, Riddick. You did not address our concerns."

Only five chairs were at the table, Riddick pulled the empty one out, motioning Dame Vaako to sit.

"Give a man a few hours to see what's he leading, why don't you?"

"This is a travesty! We cannot be led by a _breeder_!"

She answered for him, "Lord Winz, please sit. The killing of our Lord Marshal by someone outside our faith does not mean an end to the Necromonger way."

Riddick grinned. Well, that was some irony.

"He should convert at once."

" _He_ is standing right here, Winz. And I will convert when I am ready."

"We are troubled this morning, Riddick," the man on the left said, "You must give us time to adjust to these circumstances."

Riddick glanced at Dame Vaako who only said, "Lord Hertz."

"Commander Vaako adjusted quickly enough, or is he that rare among Necros?"

Hertz glanced at Dame Vaako before answering. "A rare find, Lord Marshal?" Well, the man was honest at least.

Sticks in the mud the rest of them. This would be a short meeting. "I want to know what useful things you do as Advisors."

Hertz was the first to stand, as if his outrage couldn't be contained though it was Winz who spoke. "We provide _balance_. The Commanders might help the Lord Marshal decide the best plan of attack, but they do not oversee the daily tasks of this Legion. The Lord Marshal must be free to lead us without worrying about the process of feeding his people. This requires tedious structure of a nature that would bore our leader. We are tasked with those duties instead."

She didn't scoff so much as tighten her shoulders and tilt her head in a disbelieving manner. Personally, Riddick had no doubt the men at the table did what they professed to do, but other things were obvious as well. The dick sitting on the right had a bulbous purple nose and didn't wear a uniform. The front of his belly was spilling over his waist and Riddick knew exactly how that man doled out rations. He'd seen it in slam too many times. The next dick over wasn't much better. He twitched. A lot. Could Necros have addictions? 

"I believe I've learned what I need to know," Riddick said, tapping twice on her chair. She rose, bowing once to them.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure."

"You haven't answered our questions, Riddick." Winz was still speaking to him, the sniveling dick. 

That needed to be addressed immediately. "Not to worry, I'll be right back."

She held out her arm and he escorted her to the door. "I like Hertz," she said. "He's the most honest of the group."

Whoever had built the Basilica had some good ideas, not accounting for their taste in decorations. He pushed the thick door open; surprised it took the effort that it did. Pausing at the threshold, Riddick waited for her to walk out first. 

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Nah," he said, sticking his hand out the door and crooking one finger with a _come here_ gesture. "Got some plans of my own."

He heard the shifting metal of those stupid uniforms before she saw her husband. By the way she stiffened Riddick knew that Vaako had obeyed him. She looked at the two guns before turning back toward Riddick.

"That might not be a wise choice, Riddick."

"Don't much care, Dame Vaako. You'll all learn soon enough that I always get my way."

The gun was heavy, Riddick shouldered it and adjusted a knob or two, Vaako nodding at him that he'd done it correctly. 

Reaching out, she whispered, "My husband…" but Riddick dropped the nose of the gun, pushing her arm away before she could touch him. Vaako never moved, still watching Riddick.

Might as well make clear the terms of her advancement right away. "We'll all get what we want in the end, Dame."

~ * ~

One quick shower in his sanitized suite and then Riddick walked the halls alone, searching for Aereon. He'd moved her from the storage room that Zhylaw must have thought a decent prison to one of the Advisor's now-empty quarters.

"Riddick," she said in greeting. 

Her expression was full of words; probably advice that she would expect Riddick to follow. Hadn't she learned yet?

"I have a favor to ask," he said. Hopefully her curiosity would distract her from whatever lecture she thought to give him.

"What is that?" He had to admit she kept her composure well; she didn't seem surprised at all by his comment.

Instead of speaking, Riddick unfolded his left arm, revealing a small metal vase. "I'd like her returned to Imam's wife."

"How do you expect me to get Kyra there?"

"Vaako's arranged a ship for you. All you have to do is get on it. He told them to search for any Necros left behind and bring them back to the Armada in exchange for you."

She hesitated but took the vase as expected. So what if she assumed that he was sentimental? Untrue, but it happened to coincide with his desire to get her off his ship. "There's a crate on board the frigate for her and Ziza as well."

"What's in it?" she asked, then look surprised that she voiced those words. "I'll go," she said. "I expect that soon the Necromongers will be nothing more than a memory."

Riddick didn't answer her. Just because their desires were the same didn't mean he was doing it for anyone but himself.

~ * ~

"Tell me the benefits of your choice," Riddick said, pacing back and forth across the salle floor while Vaako leaned against the far wall, fingering the rack of weapons hanging just to his right. 

"My choice?"

"You're proud of the Necros. Tell me why."

"Necromongers," Vaako corrected. "They're our people." Riddick pushed the goggles to his forehead and glared at him, damn sure Vaako was intelligent enough to realize the mockery.

"My people," he corrected without a hint of censure. "They are the people I belong to."

"You could belong to anyone," Riddick countered; more out of curiosity than intent. 

"This is my life," Vaako said, breaking eye contact. Riddick wondered why he lied but didn't ask--yet.

Instead he moved his hand knowing that Vaako would catch the motion from the corner of his eye and follow it. Riddick raised his hands to touch his neck. "How's it done?"

"It's a simple enough procedure. You're immobilized prior to the needles entering your body. The worst part is the recovery," Vaako admitted without questioning why Riddick asked. Maybe he already understood. "You'll be vulnerable in the time that follows until you regain your strength." Then he met Riddick's gaze, staring at his shined eyes. "I imagine it was much the same while you recovered from that."

"It had its benefits," Riddick said, "and its perils." He touched his goggles. Even if daylight debilitated him, Riddick wouldn't change his eyes back - not that it was possible.

"Purification is much the same way. I eat less food, don't need as much sleep and pain is dulled."

"Pitfalls?"

"Your touch won't be as sensitive." 

"Or as painful?" he said, smirking. "What else does it affect?" Riddick asked, thinking about his senses. 

"I’m sure my wife will still smell beautiful to you," Vaako said. It took Riddick a moment to register the joke.

He stepped closer, watching Vaako grip the pole axe tight. Humor always had its place. Grinning, he moved in. There were very few men or women who didn't flinch when he closed on them. One hand against the wall, Riddick leaned closer, turning his head to brush lips against Vaako's neck. He took a noisy breath before replying. 

"I'm sure."

"I _meant_ Dame Vaako."

His affronted expression was too good to pass by, so Riddick didn't. He grabbed the knotted shoulders of the stupid uniform and shoved Vaako hard against the wall. Within seconds, Vaako dropped the pike and shoved himself, spiked shoulder first, into Riddick's chest.

Bodies tangled on the floor, Riddick blocked Vaako's punches with one hand and unfastened the armor with the other. In the silence Vaako grappled for dominance. Riddick hadn't expected him to be able to take a punch, not after hiding behind armor for so many years, but Vaako didn't flinch at the pounding. 

Not one to question it, because both of them knew how a fight like this would end, Riddick finally pinned Vaako on the ground, arms above his head. He stayed on top of Vaako's thighs, knowing his weight would keep him still longer.

"Enough!" He didn't want any more fighting at the moment. Not when half the ship was in Cryosleep and he was sure no one would enter the salle while Riddick and Vaako used it.

Releasing Vaako's arms, Riddick sat up, his knees bridging Vaako's thighs. "Roll over."

Seconds of hesitation but Vaako did as asked. Sliding backwards, Riddick tapped his hip until Vaako raised them, letting Riddick remove his clothes.

"Want more?"

"You know I do." The desire in his voice gave Riddick pause, surprising him. 

"On your back," Riddick told him, fingers tracing the outline of chest muscles.

Vaako obeyed and Riddick ran one fingertip the length of his cock, watching it twitch in response to his touch. Interesting. Uncurling his fingers, Riddick added another one, smirking when Vaako clenched his fists. He wondered just what Vaako would do if he leaned over to take him with his mouth…

What the fuck was he thinking? Sucking cock was way more intimate than anything else they'd done. Riddick aborted the motion toward Vaako and pushed his goggles up to his forehead instead. "Take care of it yourself." His hands folded in his lap, Riddick watched.

Vaako didn't hesitate.

~ * ~

"You have fifty ships," Riddick said, fingers skimming across the three-dimensional map near the throne room. Vaako adjusted the screens as Riddick wished; focusing on the galaxies they had to cross to reach the Threshold. 

"We are under capacity, Lord Marshal. This system, now that Helion Prime has fallen, would fill our ranks." Commander Toal was a bloodthirsty bastard. All of Vaako's adjustments to the map were making him twitch and Riddick wondered if he'd assigned Toal's usual job to someone else. Good. They needed kept off balance.

"Zhylaw," Riddick dropped the honorific title on purpose, "left Helion Prime before additional food was brought onboard. How do you propose to feed my legion?"

"We can take what we need on Helion Five."

"Tell me the plan," Riddick asked, watching the map as Vaako flipped through galaxies, showing him the way to the Threshold.

"We'll reach Helion Five tomorrow morning," Commander Scales said. "We can launch the icons at zero-eight hundred. Our armada disembarks next and we take to the air before the Basilica lands. You should be on the ground within two hours of launching the icons."

Ziza's image flashed through his mind. He had until morning to figure out a way to make this plan not work.

~ * ~

Every single death in his life, and technically the former Lord Marshal caused all of them, starting at birth, could be blamed on the Necros. The whole idea of balance was bullshit. But the idea of these Necros roaming free to kill whatever they wanted and keeping it? Even worse. Aereon, damn her meddling soul, had the right of it. He might not care for the idea of balance, but he was in the perfect spot to provide it.

His only worry was the damn memory-stealers. What if the Quasi-Dead figured out his game and warned someone? He worked his way backwards toward the throne room and the Grotto for the Quasi-Dead. No one guarded their precious mind readers, because who would dare kill them? The lattice doors weren't locked and he pushed them open, but didn't enter. Vaako had joined the original fight here, jumping down from the above level. 

Finding the staircase would have been difficult if Riddick wasn't already staying in a hidden room. He saw the outline of a door and pushed it open, climbing the narrow steps. The Purifier had watched from the far side, so Riddick circled the whole grotto, making sure no one was around. He wasn't going to walk willingly into a trap. Again.

Circling the room once again, he searched for some level or control that might lower the shells encasing the Quasi-Dead, and found nothing. Sticking the knife between his teeth, he vaulted over the ledge, hands landing on the top of the closest shell, momentum pulling it open it as he fell. 

Something quivered beneath the translucent veil, its skeletal body visible enough for Riddick to recognize head and shoulders. Using Vaako's knife, he slit it from throat to crotch without it making a sound. Eerie. The next two were no different. 

The fourth shell was slightly smaller than the others. This Necro, however, was awake. It raised hands at him, the veil stretching with the movement. Riddick didn't jump backwards, but it was a close thing.

It turned its body to face Riddick as he raised his knife one last time.

"It is time for The Necromongers to gain the UnderVerse, Lord Marshal, and you shall herald us there; the Quasi-Dead leading the way."

The disturbing words, heard more in his mind than through his ears, needed to end. With a fast slice, he cut off its head. He didn't acknowledge the faint glowing handprint on its chest.

~ * ~

Noise startled Riddick awake and he jumped to his feet moments after opening his eyes, knife in hand. Vaako watched him from the far side of the room as he donned armor. "Did you dream it as well?"

"Dream what?" The visions of the Furyan woman were nightly, but Riddick mostly ignored them. She wanted him to murder the Necros the same way Zhylaw destroyed the Furyans. Something about her appealed to Riddick, probably her desire for death and destruction, but Riddick didn't trust any shadow woman who only appeared as a dream. No, he was going to stick with his own plan.

Vaako finished dressing, pulling the knife from his left bracer before clicking it in place with a glare at Riddick. Not that Vaako had anything to complain about; Riddick had given him a blade in return for the one he used.

"I mean the Quasi-Dead. Are you sure you didn't hear them?"

No need to admit to something until he knew for sure what Vaako meant. "Vaako, explain yourself," he said, voice sharp. 

He glanced at his armor, straightening it though it appeared perfectly aligned already. "I'm sure it was nothing."

Instead of pressing him, Riddick walked to the door, tapping on the wall to open the door. "Ready to go then?"

Most of the soldiers paused when Riddick and Vaako walked by, murmuring "Lord Marshal," with a reverence he didn't trust.

"From now till the UnderVerse come," said a tall woman who wore clothing similar to Vaako's wife. He shook his head as if he didn't recognize her, frowning when she curtsied in Riddick's direction.

"What's this about, Vaako?" 

"I may know," he said, stepping in front of the next soldier who tilted his head at Riddick.

"Tell me," Vaako said, reaching out to almost touch the old man's face. 

"I heard the Quasi-Dead in my sleep last night, Commander. She spoke to me. To all of us."

Riddick recognized the fervent look and stepped closer, wanting to hear the answer for himself.

"She said Lord Marshal Riddick is the one to lead us to the Threshold where they will meet us in preparation for the UnderVerse."

" _You_ dreamed that? Last night?" So Vaako's questions about a dream this morning did have a purpose. 

"Yes, Commander Vaako. I am honored you have stopped me to speak of such things. Thank you."

Tugging on his braids, Vaako remained there, clearly confused about something.

"Stop straining yourself and tell me."

For a moment he looked like a little lost, his face all scrunched up; "I dreamed that last night. The Quasi-Dead told me that you are the Lord Marshal to lead us through the Threshold."

The last Quasi-Dead Riddick had killed the night before; its chest had lit up much like the Purifier's had. Had it once been Furyan as well? Was it possible that in its death, it solved Riddick's last problem? He remembered how strong the five had been and how close they'd come to violating all his memories. 

"Get the other Commanders for me." Potentially, this could forgo the rape of Helion Five.

Instead of disappearing, Vaako fell back into place, walking beside Riddick. Insolent Commander. 

"I just gave you an order."

"Do you think the Commanders will be anywhere but the throne room now?" Riddick could hear the laughter in Vaako's voice, but there wasn't time to correct his manners as they approached it. 

Several people milled about the foyer outside, more people than Riddick expected to see so early in the morning. He almost stopped and considered finding another way to the throne room. 

Then he stepped out the corridor and the whispering stopped. Almost as one body they fell to one knee. 

"What the fuck?" Vaako's chuckling didn't help.

"Take us to the Threshold." 

The phrase, repeated over and over, louder each time, gave Riddick pause. He'd seen them kneel before, but occupied with thoughts of Kyra's death, hadn't acknowledged them. For once, Riddick wasn't sure what to do. He glared over his shoulder at Vaako. "Shut them up."

Vaako stepped around him, bowing to the men and women. "The Lord Marshal must meet with his Advisors and Commanders before he can address each of you. Please, remain here if you like, with patience."

No way in hell did Riddick plan to address each of them. He glanced across the foyer at two people who were still moving. Hertz and Dame Vaako meandered through the crowd, touching heads as they approached Riddick. Vaako stepped backwards to his customary spot.

"We all dreamed it last night, Lord Marshal." Dame Vaako's voice carried through the crowd. "The Quasi-Dead have left us to prepare the Threshold for our arrival. UnderVerse is almost upon us." She began to curtsy but Riddick held out his hand to stop her. Hertz continued with his bow.

"The Purifiers are in the throne room," she whispered, glancing at Vaako. Riddick hoped that meant something to him. 

She raised her voice again, "With your permission, my lord?" Her sweeping arm could only mean she meant to stay with the people in the foyer. Fuck yes he approved of her dealing with them. He nodded his consent.

"Riddick," Vaako said quietly as they began to walk again. "They're going to ask for your Purification."

Yeah? Well that wasn't a surprise. It only made sense for that to happen. His lack of reaction must have irritated Vaako and Riddick grinned when he rolled his eyes. 

Three other men had joined Riddick's other Commanders, all wearing silly metal headpieces, much like what the Purifier had worn on Crematoria before shedding the Necromonger to reclaim his heritage. _These_ were the men in charge of converting or killing every Furyan who had once lived. 

"What are your doubts?" Riddick asked before they could even speak. 

"Even though you are our Lord Marshal, you are still a breeder."

"Then we fix that tomorrow." Might as well keep them guessing. Besides, it would distract them from the things Riddick really wanted. 

"I assume we have changed course for the Threshold?" Riddick asked. No one responded immediately and Riddick snapped his fingers beneath Toal's nose.

One of the silly hats responded first. "Tomorrow morning, Lord Marshal?"

Riddick nodded just as Toal did.

They had no idea how little time they had left. Good.

~ * ~

Word traveled quickly - faster than Riddick liked - about his agreement for Purification. Dame Vaako waited outside his suite when Riddick returned that evening.

"May I?" she asked, standing by the double doors.

Riddick followed her inside, waiting patiently for her to speak while she wandered through the room, staring at the various pieces of art that hung on the walls.

"You haven't changed anything yet."

"Never had much an eye for…" Riddick waved his hand around, refusing to call it art. 

"Zhylaw collected something from every world we conquered," she said. 

"That explains why nothing matches," Riddick said, making her smile.

"My Lord…"

"Riddick."

"Riddick, then. The threshold is not death to my people. Do you expect me to think that you'll give up power once we cross over?"

"Yes," he said, leaning against a bare spot on the wall. She didn't look convinced. "I'm not going through with you."

She'd been partially turned away, running a finger across an ornate black frame when he spoke. "You're… What?" 

"Got all your attention now, do I?"

"Riddick. Why?"

"I made a deal with you, Dame Vaako, and I intend to keep it."

"You're not letting Vaako go with his people?"

"Vaako's free to make his own choice." Actually, Riddick wasn't sure what Vaako would do. But again, blind obedience didn't ever work. 

She leaned against a desk, folding her arms across her chest in a mirror image of Riddick though she said nothing. Eventually she smiled and walked to the door, letting herself out of his rooms. 

She shut the door behind her but must have not left. He could hear voices murmuring on the other side. Curious, he began walking to the door as it opened again and Vaako walked through.

"She's happy," he said, wonder in his voice as if he'd never seen that.

"Women are easy if you give them what they want," Riddick said.

Vaako turned partially toward the door as if he wanted to go to his wife. Moments passed and Riddick waited patiently.

"Riddick," he said, finally turning to face him again. "We need to prepare you for tomorrow."

"What's there to prepare? I'm going to get Purified."

"I should assign some guards."

"Who don't you trust?"

"Everyone," Vaako admitted. 

"I'd rather not bring anyone else into the room."

"You just implied you trust the Commanders."

"Not at all," Riddick said. 

"So you trust me to keep you alive?"

Riddick had no intention of needing help tomorrow, but he didn't tell Vaako that. And this was a boring subject. "If you're staying here, you might as well come help me relax."

Vaako raised one eyebrow but Riddick continued to wait. The whole idea of letting another person make their own decision was new, but so far Riddick had liked the rewards.

"There's a bed in the other room."

"Don't need a bed for this," Riddick said, crooking one finger at him. As expected, since his decision was obviously made, Vaako came to him.

Arms still folded across his chest, Riddick only changed his stance, spreading his legs. "On your knees."

He'd never admit to the thrill of watching Vaako kneel.

~ * ~

Both men were dressing - Vaako had insisted on sleeping in the front room the entire night while Riddick slept in his bed alone -- and Riddick hesitated, knowing he needed some weapons but he wasn't willing to carry every single blade to the Purification chamber.

"That is not a common dagger that you took from me, Riddick. I'd like it back." 

He spun it around his hand, testing the balance. "It's very nice. Do you use anything besides knives?"

Instead of answering Vaako tapped his gun against his leg.

"That one was obvious, Vaako. I meant any other kind of blade."

When he didn't reply Riddick undid the pocket on his left thigh, removing a white piece of bone that he'd carved into a knife on a world far away. He clenched it in his hand for a second. It was just a knife. Right? "How about we trade? Shiv for dagger. It's well balanced since I made it."

"It looks like it's a bone. Dare I ask?"

"It's… a memory." He didn't have to tell Vaako it was an important one. 

Vaako narrowed his eyes, his glance flickering between the shiv and Riddick's face. "All right," he finally said, taking the knife and tucked it into his bracer. "Let's get this over with."

~ * ~

Darkness greeted them inside the Purification chamber. He walked the perimeter, pressing the walls in various places, looking for a secret entrance. Vaako ignored him, flipping switches that made no sense to Riddick until the rack hummed and slid forward. Dame Vaako, the three Commanders, and two Purifiers came through the open door to witness while Vaako inspected the machine. Soon enough he motioned Riddick forward. 

He stepped up and held his arms out while Vaako buckled him in. Riddick didn't look at Vaako; he glared at the Purifiers who watched from the other side of the room. At the men who'd spent their lives destroying people like Imam. Who forced conversions on everyone--or killed them. Vaako was already fading from his sight, being replaced by the woman from his visions.

"Don't stand directly in front of me," Riddick whispered, the only warning Vaako would get. 

He hesitated after buckling the last strap, fingers lingering against Riddick's bare skin until he glanced at Riddick's chest. Riddick didn't look, he'd seen it before. 

But he couldn't see Vaako any longer. All he saw was the woman screaming at him. "You do this willingly to yourself? You submit to their rules? Their law? Their lack of choice? Remember what they did to Furya!"

Riddick saw nothing else, but he could hear Vaako scrambling to get away from him. Then nothing but anger coursed through him, the machine couldn't handle the surge of energy and exploded. Riddick tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

~ * ~

He woke to the unmistakable sound of metal scraping against metal. _Daggers_. Why didn't these damn Necros think it honorable to fight with guns?

"Riddick," a woman whispered. "He needs you." 

A hand on the small of his back as he opened his eyes, only to see the blank stare of Commander Scales on the ground next to him. The metal sound was somewhere to his right and Riddick pushed himself up, shaking his head. Fuck, moving hurt. He narrowed his eyes, searching, then felt Dame Vaako touch him again. His goggles. Pulling them into place, he glanced at the dead bodies on the ground. There hadn't been this many soldiers in the room when he'd last been conscious. 

But Vaako was mostly holding his own, standing not too far away from Riddick, fighting with a knife in each hand against another soldier. 

"Behind you," he warned as he pulled Vaako's knife from his boot and jumped to his side. They hadn't fought together so much as fought each other, but Riddick knew enough to instinctually step right to give Vaako's swing ample space. Each of his swings were slow, hampered by whatever the fuck had happened to him when it exploded. His whole body was sluggish and sore. Nothing felt broken at least.

The last of the would-be usurpers fell, mostly due to Vaako's quick reactions, and Riddick stumbled backwards, looking for the nearest wall to keep himself upright. Toal and two Purifiers finally moved, their hands held out to signify peace as Vaako raised his gun. Apparently the time for the Necro idea of fair fighting was over.

The unmistakable sizzle of broken electronics drew Riddick's attention first and he let Vaako worry about Toal and the Purifiers. He's seen this machine before, his first day on the Basilica, several people hanging from the arm straps. Now it was nothing more than broken needles sparking with electrical current. His fit had fucked up the whole thing. That worked.

"Just what the hell was that about?" Riddick asked Dame Vaako as she approached him. 

"Scales and Scalp Taker and a couple of their… friends," she spat the word out with a twist of expression. She glanced at Vaako and stopped talking.

He looked at Vaako, who cleaned the bone knife and stuck it back in his bracer. "A difference of opinion. It's taken care of."

What kind of answer was that? Riddick shook his head. 

"Anyone else care to explain?"

Dame Vaako reached Riddick's side. "I think my hus… Lord Vaako spoke clearly. It's over now."

"Do you need any further proof than what you've just witnessed?" Vaako asked Toal and the Purifiers. "Do you still doubt?"

Their only response was to fall to their knees.

~ * ~

He left the new pair of goggles pushed up on his forehead as he watched the Necros walk across the breach into the wave of energy that rolled back and forth like a restless sea. 

Leaning against a broken tree truck, Vaako's gun tapping against his calf, Riddick watched them -- Dame Vaako's people -- step into the rift without hesitation. No children among them of course, and Riddick couldn't help but wonder if they did have any if they'd appear less… excited to leave this 'Verse. 

Absently rubbing the scar on his neck leftover from the explosion, Riddick wasn't curious enough to find out what waited for them on the other side. 

He had this last mission as Lord Marshal. Afterwards he was free to leave. Vaako's empty frigate waited on the other side of the hill; it would be difficult to fly the damn thing by himself, but Riddick had been in difficult positions before. 

The mass of people thinned and Riddick remained against the trunk, meeting the gaze of every Necro who chose to acknowledge the seventh and final Lord Marshal. He'd taken them home, done all that they asked. Within minutes he'd be free of Vaako's people forever.

Shifting against the truck, telling himself he wasn't anxious to leave so much as scratch his back, Riddick pushed away and stepped closer to the rift. Commander Toal and his troops were the last ones. Riddick approached them, nodding his head as Toal saluted him.

"You sure you won't join us, Lord Marshal?"

It wasn't worth correcting him one last time. "Not my kind of fun, Toal. The Lord Marshal is meant to guide you to the UnderVerse. Besides, Dame Vaako will be a better leader than I could be."

If Toal pressed, he could tell him that he wanted to stay behind to guide any stray Necros through. 

The last two men saluted and Riddick refrained from sighing at them. Aereon, if she'd been there, would have been proud of him. Not that Riddick needed anyone's approval.

Hefting the gun over his shoulder, Riddick started to spin around to walk away when he saw something shiny just beyond Toal's other shoulder.

Standing up straighter, he raised one eyebrow, staring him straight in the eyes. "Didn't take you for being the last in line type, Vaako."

"Someone had to make sure no one bolted this direction." His pale skin looked bright, as if standing that long in the dull sunlight had burnt him. He'd left Riddick's side hours ago to walk with Dame Vaako and Riddick hadn't expected to see him again.

Vaako gave first; pulling Riddick's shiv free and held it out, hilt forward. "I guess this means I get my knife back?"

He considered silence but sometimes, some things needed spoken out loud. "I've gotten pretty used to your blade." 

No spoken answer, but Vaako sheathed the bone knife and shrugged, turning his back to the rift. "I'm willing to keep it."

The muscles between Riddick's shoulders relaxed, dissolving the tension into something definably calm. The left corner of Vaako's lips turned up as he approached Riddick, slowly moving further away from the Threshold.

"You won't get another chance to go through." 

"I know," Vaako answered. "I figured you're going to blow it up as soon as we get into my frigate."

That was a good idea and one Riddick hadn't considered. But first and more importantly: " _Your_ frigate?"

"I gave you the knife and gun, the ship's still mine."

"Not exactly equal value, Vaako."

Vaako didn't reply, only glanced over his shoulder at the now-still breech. Maybe he did deserve to claim the ship after all. 

Besides, with all the Necros gone, there were plenty other ships in orbit if Riddick needed one for himself -- sometime in the future.

They turned at the same time and walked up the hill with matching strides. Maybe more should be said to break the silence between them. Did he acknowledge the fact Vaako chose to stay with him and not leave with the Necros? Riddick wasn't about to make any romantic promises. No one knew the future or how it would play out for the two of them. Not that Vaako ever once asked what Riddick's intentions might be -- or if he actually had any plans for them.

Neither stopped until they reached the ramp, only then did Riddick turn to look at him, leaning on the handle of the gun while watching Vaako shed the body armor that had defined who he was since childhood. That made Riddick uncomfortable; it was too open an acknowledgement of what Vaako gave up to remain.

His voice gruff, Riddick said, "I didn't ask you to stay." 

"Nor did you ask me to leave." Vaako glanced into the open hold and Riddick tensed, sure that Vaako's next words were going to be asking for something Riddick couldn't give. 

"She's my ship. I'm not riding bitch."

 _That was unexpected_. Considering all that Vaako had just given up -- he'd obviously planned that little demonstration to remind him -- Riddick shouldered the gun again and threw his head back, laughing. He was suddenly looking forward to this.

" _This_ is going to be fun."


End file.
